percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Early Feelings (What If)
This episode is written by ExtremeSSJ4 who also created the series. This episode is about, What If Percy told Annabeth his feelings about her during the end of The Titan's Curse book. List of Characters Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase Chiron Grover Underwood Luke Castellan/Kronos Thalia Grace Story 'Confession ' Percy I Annabeth and I were on the big house explaining everything to Chiron about our recent events except about Nico being the son of Hades and his disappearance. I took Annabeth's hand and took her outside. We walked for a little until we reached the Strawberry fields and I stopped. "Annabeth" I said "Yes Seaweed Brain?" "I need to tell you something, Wise girl" "What?" she asked. "Well...Uhh..one of the reasons I went on the quest well actually the main reason that I went on the quest was to save you and I was so desperate to save you because I-" "Hey guys!" screamed Grover. "He spoke!". Grover's face was pale like he had seen a ghost. "Calm down, Grover" said Annabeth "Who spoke?" I asked "I...I was playing music in the parlor," he stammered, "and driking coffee. Lots and lots of coffee! And he spoke in my mind" "Who?" Annabeth demanded "Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himseld. I heard him! I have to... I have to find a suitcase" "We have to tell Chiron" I said. I was hoping to tell Annabeth how I felt about her but of course I got interrupted and didn't get the chance. Grover looked at both us. "Was I interrupting something?" "W-Why are you a-asking that?" I said "Because you had a I-wan-to-kill-that-satyr face and because you are blushing" he said. Annabeth was laughing and I was blushing. "Let's just go tell Chiron" I said We left to the big house again and we arrived Grover told Chiron everything really fast. Then Chiron told him to go rest. This time Annabeth grabbed my hand and took me to outside. We were now near the stables. "So what did you want to tell me?" she said with a smile on her face. "I..Uhh, I wanted to tell you.." I stopped. "Yes, Seaweed Brain?" "Well, you'll kill me if I tell you" "Just tell me already" "Okay...I well, I like you a lot Annabeth and I want to be with you always" She just stared at me with a smile on her face. “I like you too Seaweed Brain” Then she did something I never expected, she kissed me. My brain felt like it was going to melt through my body. Then she stopped and backed up as if apologizing “I am sorr-“ I didn’t let her finish. I got close to her and kissed her. She was surprised at first but she later accepted it. It was the best kiss I ever had. “About time” said someone walking towards us. “Hey G-Man” “Finally you guys got together” said Grover while the Stoll brothers passed by and unfortunately they heard him. “Ohh my gods! You guys are together!?” asked Connor “Guys, everyone! Percabeth is finally here!” screamed Travis Annabeth punched Travis in the stomach then made a deathly glare at Connor. Connor raised his hands as if he was surrendering. But It was too late , most of the Aphrodite girls were coming towards us screaming “Operation Percabeth complete!” I grabbed Annabeth’s hand and left running. “Where are we going?” she asked. “Just follow me” I responded I grabbed her and took her to our favorite place. We were in the beach now, we were holding hands and looking at the ocean. “Percy?” “Yes Wise Girl?” “What If Luke finds out?” she asked.”What if he tries to separate us?” “He won’t” I answered bravely. “I won’t let him harm you” “I don’t want you to leave” “I have to Wise Girl; I have to see my mom” “I don’t want you to be away from me” she said. I looked at her stormy eyes. “I want you to come with me” “W-What?” she said. “There they are!” screamed one of the Aphrodite girls. They were running towards us like paparazzi . 'Percabeth ' Annabeth II “I know where to go, here follow me” said Percy I grabbed his hand and he started walking towards the ocean. “Percy, where are we going?” “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you dry” he smiled He grabbed my hand and we went underwater. He made an air bubble around me and took we began to swim towards a small entrance of what looked like a cave. He grabbed my hand and took me to a beautiful cave “When did you do this?” I asked. “How did you do this?” “Umm…well dad helped me with it,” said Percy while he dragged me across the room. Then I remembered that Athena hated Poseidon, what would she think of our relationship? “What’s wrong Annie?” “Don’t call me Annie,” I growled “I am worried about our parents, what if they try to separate us?” “Annabeth, I won’t let them do anything to separate us. I promise” “But what if Athena hurts you?” tears where now falling from my face. I didn’t really cried around people but Percy didn’t make me feel bad at all, he would comfort me and make me smile. “She won’t, I will survive for you. I promise Annabeth that I won’t leave you.” He got close to me and gave pressed his lips to mine. It made my stomach feel like butterflies, it made me forget everything I had in my life. He grabbed me and began to carry me bridal style. “I didn’t know you were so strong Seaweed Brain” “I am the son of Poseidon, what did you expect?” “You are such a Seaweed Brain” He dropped me in a green couch and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and held me tight. I leaned my head on his chest and he turned the TV on. “Where did you get the TV, Seaweed Brain?” “I asked Beckendorf if he could make me a TV” “And he made you one?” “Yeah, I told him that I’ll get Silena to date him” “Since when are you so good with relationships?” “Since Aphrodite gave me a book for love and made me read it all in one day or else I was going to get vaporize” ”Aphrodite made you read a love book?” “Yeah but it was quite interesting actually. It had a lot of good…umm…advice” I got close (well closer than we were) and kissed him on the cheek then sat on his lap. He was surprised first but he later accepted it. “You are beautiful Wise Girl” he smiled at me. “You are too Seaweed Brain”I then kissed him. “You know we been together for one day and I we are already like…this” “What you don’t like it Seaweed Brain?” I said slowly moving away from him. “Fine then I can leave if you want to” “No!” he screamed, he pulled me back to his lap. “I don’t like it, I love it” He had a cocky smile and looked pleased. I leaned on his chest and began to see the TV. Titanic was on, I never really watched it before but I heard of it before. “Do you think they’ll wonder where we are?” “Nope, I told Grover where I was going to be so I don’t think they’ll be worried at all” “You sure Seaweed Brain?” “I am positive besides what would they think we were doing?” “Well maybe…” I couldn’t believe that was the first thought of on my mind. Percy seemed to realize what I was about to say because he was suddenly blushing. I changed the conversation before it became awkward, well more awkward. “Do you have another movie?” “Uhh…yeah, I have Harry Potter, Twilight, Clash of the Titans, Flyboys ,and Sex in the City” “Why on Hades do you have Sex in the City?” “Ohh…Aphrodite gave it to me. It’s not that bad actually, want to see it?” “Sure, Seaweed Brain” He put the movie and I leaned on his chest, I was tired and my eyes were beginning to close. He had his hand around my waist. I began to hear snorting and saw Percy sleeping. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up next to Percy he was looking at me with his sea green eyes. “Hey beautiful” he mentioned with a smile on his face. “Are we interrupting something?” Percy and I turned around to find the two people we less expected to see. It was my mother, Athena and Percy’s father, Poseidon. 'What is this?' Percy III "Percy, what is happening here?" asked my father, Poseidon. "We...umm..." I stumbled with my word and I felt my cheeks get red. "I told Annabeth...that I love her" I finally said it. "This is a disaster!" suddenly screamed Athena.﻿ Trivia *This episode is written by ExtremeSSJ4 who also created the series.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:What If Category:Romance Category:Percabeth